1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool for the removal of textile cots from associated mandrels.
2. Prior Art Statement
Textile cots are widely used in the textile industry for drafting or drawing textile fibers to produce yarn, sliver, roving, and the like; and, in the course of using these cots they become worn and must be periodically replaced. Ordinary hand tools, of the type usually found in a mechanic's toolbox, such as, screwdrivers, cutting knives, pliers, and the like are usually employed to remove cots from associated mandrels as they become worn. Particularly in the case of so-called hard base cots, i.e., cots which employ a tubular core or base member made of a material which is comparatively harder than the outer sleevelike working member of the cot it is generally very difficult to remove such cots from their associated mandrels utilizing ordinary hand tools. In addition, cot removal using ordinary hand tools often requires expenditure of substantial time and the associated supporting mandrel of a cot being thus removed is often damaged in the process. Accordingly, the need exists for a simple hand tool for removing cots of different sizes from associated mandrels wherein each cot may be removed in a minimum of time without damage to the cot supporting mandrel.
Expandable jaw pliers, and wrenches are well known in industry and used for various purposes. In addition, it is known to provide a hand tool which amounts to a combination of a pair of pliers and a wrench and such a tool is sold under the trade name of "Plierench" by Plierench Tools, Inc. of Bensenville, Ill.; and basically this tool is a grasping and/or holding tool.